


Myself;Yourself

by mirrorflake



Category: H2O Delirious Fanfiction, RPF's, Real Person Fiction, Vanossgaming Fanfiction, Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorflake/pseuds/mirrorflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have really lived, are the moments when you have done things in a spirit of love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myself;Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Jonathan's P.O.V! 'Hope you enjoy~

**oo00oo**  
  
  
1.  
  
I was barely six when I first met you at the school playground. You were wearing a blue cap, your hair was hidden, you were chewing gum, and you were sitting on the swing, swaying it gently as possible. The sky was tinted blue, displaying the calmness of the day and your face reminded me of my favorite [music ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=url8cBMVj4Q); beautiful. Our eyes met. You smiled at me, I frowned. I didn’t know why but it felt wrong. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn’t return back that perfect grin you gave me. You looked skeptical when you glanced at me again. I turned around and breathed by degrees. Then slowly, I trailed the path towards the gate and greeted a teacher who was always been close to me. On that day, I have learned what bizarre meant.  
  
  
2.  
  
I tried to plaster a smile when I saw you again. I was seven and I almost forgot your tender-looking face. You were wearing your blue raincoat and that’s when I noticed it was raining. I was holding my umbrella and twirling it at the same time. You were playing in a puddle with your boots on. You were jumping and laughing around in it that it seemed like you were actually having fun. I have never done that. I suddenly gulped when you gave me a glimpse, and eyed me oddly. Then you grinned; that same grin you showed me when we first met. I didn’t suppress a smile. As I walked towards you, I couldn’t help but expose my gummy smile. I introduced myself and you held my hand. Yours was cold but I didn’t care. I found out your name was Evan. Perfect name for you. I yelped when you pulled me and we both fell in the puddle, butts hitting the ground. And we both laughed, as if we were close. On that day, I have learned what friendship meant.

  
  
3.  
  
We were both ten when we became closer than ever. We nurtured that sudden friendship we abruptly had during that rainy day. We studied at the same school and we were classmates. I remembered your eternal cackle when you saw my name beside yours on that piece of paper pasted on the bulletin board. I felt happy too, knowing that we wouldn’t leave each other. We hurriedly ran outside the school and headed straightly to the place where we both used to talk about our things. The playground was a mess when we arrived. The monkey bar, which was my favorite, was now floundered on the ground. I shrieked and tried to let it stand yet it was too heavy. Then I was suddenly hit by the reality of how cruel the storm was last week. Funny, because I forgot about it. I kicked the rock beside the swing and cursed continuously. You told me to trust Him and everything would be perfect again like it used to be. I yelled NO and pouted. Moments passed, I saw you picking up some pebble from the ground. I gradually paced towards you and crouched down. And my eyes watered when I was able to read that one word you were attempting to say to me but you were too doubtful to speak, since you saw me all frustrated. I hugged you tightly. On that day, I have learned what trust meant.  
  
  
4.  
  
It was your fifteenth birthday and I really did my best to bake a cake for you. I found out from your mother that you were obsessed with turtles so I two of them then placed them in a small rectangular aquarium. I was with my sister when we arrived at your place. There were lots of visitors, some of them were your relatives that had talked to me before, and some were unfamiliar to my eyes. You weren’t there so I told my sister to just relax with your mother outside. Maybe wine could help. I knew where you were at. I hurriedly ran towards your bedroom upstairs and saw you facing the mirror with a frown on your lips. I caught your attention and I felt my knees weaken since you stared at me intensely. You pulled me in and talked enthusiastically about the gifts you have received from them. I remained positive and told you to wait for me. I went out and hurriedly grabbed your gift then ran again to you. High spirits didn’t leave me when I came in. I offered you my present and instead of receiving the gift, specially made for you; you drew me in to your arms and embraced me tightly. Astounded and a little bit glad, I wrapped my hands around your waist and whispered Happy Birthday right into your ears. You whispered a sweet Thank You and hugged me tighter. On that day, I have learned what love meant.  
  
  
5.  
  
We were both seventeen when we decided to spend our vacation in an island. Your mother agreed, my mom didn’t. So what happened, you came to our house one cold Sunday morning and begged for my mother’s approval. Using your charm and your sugariness, my mother couldn’t help but nod and shoo you away, laughing. You winked at me and even helped me pack my things up. After that, we prepared and discussed further about our exciting vacation. We arrived in the place at exactly 3 in the afternoon. Girls were all over you and I couldn’t avoid the feeling of being jealous and irritated. You never knew what was on my mind when our hands suddenly had a contact. You never knew what happened to me when our eyes met. It was around midnight when I woke up due to the coldness of our room. I wore my thick coat and ended up staring at the starry skies in the gazebo. I knew you were standing right behind me. Your smell has always been my favorite, and you didn’t know that. I squealed a little when you held my hand and turned me around. Now we were facing each other, hearts beating as one. You caressed my cheek and told me how beautiful I was. I gulped. Then I closed my eyes as your face moved closer towards mine, and yes, you kissed me. That was the most unforgettable night in my whole life. We woke up in each other’s arms. You pecked my nose and murmured a soft I love you. On that day, I have learned what happiness meant.  
  
  
6.  
  
You broke my heart. We were 22 and I just found out how idiotic have I been. You have never cared about me, after all. It turned out to be a stupid love story. My whole system was quickly shut down. I felt like a doll with a winder which was used only to earn happiness for a living. I ate my cereal, drank my milk, prepared my clothes, and took a bath. It was too hard for me since I was longing for your touch and your scent. But what could I do? We broke up already and I was left hanging and missing you. It was a breezy Monday and I knew I couldn’t drive so I hailed a cab and went to the office. I would have preferred to stay at home but I knew I had to see you…though I also knew you would be with her. Knowing you had sex with her was the worst thing I have ever heard in my whole life. My whole system was slowly functioning again. I found it difficult to breathe and I was teary-eyed. All of those painful memories suddenly flashed back and I couldn’t accept the fact that sometimes, people would tend to find someone else. It was difficult to believe but it was real. All of your “we’ll get there” were lies. You were a big liar. You were a big, horny liar. I gulped and cried so hard in my office, knowing that there would never come a day you would be mine again. And on that day, I have learned what pain meant.  
  
  
7.  
  
You were standing at a corner, a bouquet of red roses in your hands, and that same grin in your lips was now plastered. I ignored your presence and walked away from you. You followed me from behind and I still ignored you. I didn’t want to have anything to do with you now. I was tired already. So tired of everything that had happened. I wanted to move on since I knew it was the best for me. Maybe I was going to take a vacation, maybe I was going to stay away from everyone, maybe I was going to Africa and live with a tribe, maybe I was going to India, learn yoga or something, maybe I was going as far as I could reach to prevent myself from losing my mind. That was when you halted me by holding my hand. Yours was cold, just like that rainy day when we met for the second time. I turned around and saw you quivering. You were sick! You were pale, that was what I noticed when I stared at your face. Did she leave you already that’s why you’re now here in front of me? Did she hurt you just like the way you hurt me? There were many questions in my head but I chose to keep them there. I didn’t want to remind myself again on how cruel you were to me. I froze when you touched my face lovingly and stroke it gently, as if you were initiating me to hear you out. My eyes widened when you shoved your head down and kissed me unhurriedly. I wanted to yell and curse at you, but the thought of doing it left me and I kissed you back, eager to stay closer to you. I missed you. I missed you very much. Four months had I suffered, but still I loved you. I couldn’t live without you, that was my point. We talked. I almost wanted to scream, to tell the world how I would love to kill that bitch for spitting out lies about the two of you had sex and both of you were spent. That lying bitch deserved to get loads of slaps across her fucking face! You apologized all over again and I took the fault for everything. It was my fault. I jumped to the wrong conclusion of you whoring out with her. I smiled at you, you smiled back. Our hands were intertwined and my other hand was holding the bouquet you gave me. In that day, I have learned what forgiveness meant.  
  
  
8.  
  
We were 30 when we stood in front of a chapel, only the two of us and the priest; who was holding a bible and speaking words that we weren't able to comprehend anyway since we were busy staring at each other’s eyes. We never got tired. We never left each other. We didn’t expect this to happen. We were getting married, and it kept on telling me that another years with you would make another memorable moments. I could hear the fast beating of your heart, and you swore you could hear mine. While we smiled at each other, the rings were gently placed on our fingers, clearly informing us that we were born for each other and this marriage was indeed acceptable. You kissed me gently, and my knees turned to Jell-O. That was monumental. The grins in our faces didn’t disappear, yet they stayed. We were finally married. We were finally stuck with each other’s lives. At last. We would still be together. And on that day, I have learned what forever meant.

  
  
9.  
  
You had lost some of your teeth yet you could still smile everyday, knowing we had lived for another year again. We were 60 and those 30 years that had passed were everlasting. I had kept those memories inside my heart and I knew somehow that there’d come a day when all of these would turn to ashes. I was afraid, afraid that it would happen. We were both growing old, and death was the thing I had wanted so much to avoid. One night I told you about us dying. You kissed me on the cheek, you held my hand, you brushed my hair, then you smiled at me. You were crying, and the fact that you were also scared of it was like a stab on the chest. I shouldn’t have asked you. I should have closed my mouth and slept. You hummed our favorite love song and I slowly drifted off to sleep. In the morning you cooked breakfast. We ate in silence and I started to be confused. When I looked at you, you avoided it. I felt like kicking you. And then you stood up from your seat and walked towards me. You were holding a piece of cloth, and covered my eyes using it. You helped me stand up and led me outside. I could hear the sound of seagulls, the waves crashing to the shore. The breeze was calm; perfect. Then you uncovered my eyes and I broke into tears when I saw a monkey bar placed right on the sand. I glanced at you and you grinned. You told me to have fun, but I said I couldn’t- that I was too old for it. You hugged me from behind and gave me a smooch on my hair. That was when you whispered “Honey, we’d never get old.” I broke down to tears and nodded. The next thing I knew, we were both playing and joking around even if our legs were hurting. On that day, I found out what endlessness meant.  
  
  
10.  
  
Our ashes were thrown into the lake by some of our friends. They were crying but they already knew we were now in the place called heaven, where birds were happily chirping, pain was no present, and happiness was alive. We had lived for 70 years, Evan, and despite the fact that death had come to get the both us, I was still happy. So much happy to be able to be with someone who’s just so perfect. You have taught me things that I had not understood during my childhood. You taught me how to love, how to be happy, how to cry, how to be brave, how to keep my cool, how to forgive, and how to remain positive. You always knew how precious you were to me. And I knew I was to you too. And now, new beginning was still approaching. We needed to create another memory to be cherished of. Did you think we could? Of course, you did. After all, because of you, I had learned everything. And I would never ever regret those times we had spent together. I wanted to thank you for being a faithful husband to me. You have always been great. You would always be great to me. I love you, Evan Fong. I love you.


End file.
